


【闻嘉】归剑入鞘

by yuqijinian



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuqijinian/pseuds/yuqijinian
Summary: 史密斯夫妇AU





	【闻嘉】归剑入鞘

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marokintana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marokintana/gifts).

/子弹高飞 当放烟花/

浴室里的淅沥水声逐渐低下去。翟潇闻猛地一惊，发现自己已经靠在床头发了快十分钟呆，手机还在手里无意识地一遍又一遍来回转，指纹在屏幕贴膜上磨出一团雾蒙蒙的白花。他兀自按着翻涌的烦躁重新捋了捋思路，忍不住使劲薅了两把自己的头发。

真难做人，头大。

——A6323有点问题。

白天收到内线消息的时候年轻摄影师坐在咖啡厅里修片，叼着个勺子桌上栗蓉蛋糕被挖到一半，阳光透过树荫斑斑洒在笔记本的键盘上。当时他午睡刚醒大脑罢工，脸上还带着袖子压出来的红印，懒洋洋地对着没有号码的短信发呆。A系列任务向来与他无关，翟潇闻花了三秒钟思考特意知会他的用意，迟钝运转的大脑天马行空飞过去三百个乱七八糟的念头，只觉得这串任务代码有些眼熟。

没多久下一条短信又进来了：

——别掺和。

太难了。我太难了。

翟摄影师咬了咬嘴唇上翘起来的死皮，嘤嘤假哭两声为自己默哀。

好奇心害死猫，他就不该扔下在剪的片子，在大好时光里挥掷一个下午。最后基站截取到的情报在屏幕上一行一行跳出来，半透明的显示框下面垫着修到一半的柳堤春色。日头微斜的傍晚他对着屏幕上熟悉的代号哭笑不得，揪了半天头发最后还是苦着脸把罪恶的魔爪伸向了手机。

但是你啊，你没有我可怎么办啊——

他勉强打起精神坐直。焉栩嘉刚从浴室里出来，黑发被草率地擦过，乱七八糟地翘着，额前那撮还在往下滴水。年轻律师从西装的壳子里脱出来，整个人都被热腾腾的水汽泡得柔软，他走过来一屁股坐在他身边的时候翟潇闻只觉得一股暧昧湿润的暖风扑面而来，他眯起眼睛，甚至有两秒下意识地屏住了呼吸。

“怎么了？”

焉栩嘉越过他去够扔在床头柜上的手机，中途还看了他一眼。杏核眼明亮又潮湿，发梢的水珠啪嗒砸在他手背上。

看起来就像他们刚认识的时候，还是大学生的焉栩嘉在夜色下对他笑起来，眼睛弯弯，越是被醉意晕染眸子越亮得惊人，像只猫——像大猫一样。他那时候就这么觉得。

翟潇闻深深吸了一口气。翟潇闻又深深吸了一口气。三百个天马行空的念头又在他脑子里蝴蝶一样乱飞，最后汇聚成同一个无厘头的结论。

好吧好吧牺牲小我。

他悲壮地想，终于伸出手去：“我想你了。”

换成是你也不会对伴侣即将面对的阴谋袖手旁观的。

哪怕你们已经身陷权力争斗的漩涡数月有余，蝴蝶振翅都可能引起雪山崩塌。

哪怕伴侣二字——也只是名义上的。

焉栩嘉坐在他身上仰着头。他几乎没有办法克制自己情动的呻吟，断断续续被顶得直喘。翟潇闻紧紧揽着对方发软塌陷的腰，舌尖一遍又一遍把对方硬挺的乳头往胸肌里顶。焉栩嘉下面立刻就绞紧了，他从来都受不了这种过于煽情的触碰：“潇闻……别…嗯轻点……”

“是嘉哥自己送过来的呀。”

他故作无辜道，一扭头往在自己脸上磨蹭的另一边乳头用力也来了一口，无视对方闷回喉咙里的小声惊叫撒娇一样抱着人晃了又晃：“嘉嘉不喜欢吗？不舒服吗？”

“……别晃……啊。”焉栩嘉被磨了下腺体，腿根一抽脚跟直接磕了下床头。他全裸着，翟潇闻身上还披着浴袍，夹在两个人之间的东西随着上下顶撞的动作和毛茸茸的面料不断磨蹭。缓慢磨人的快感磨得他乳尖越硬，翟潇闻故意舔得啧啧有声就像在故意羞辱一样：“嘉哥其实喜欢吧？”

他猛地往上一撞，对方被抛得短暂失重，然后臀肉啪地撞回他胯骨上，他身侧两条长腿一滑直接撑不住了，连翟潇闻都被过激快感逼出一声闷哼，扳着人肩膀猛地去寻找对方嘴唇：“……喜欢吧……嗯…嘉嘉。”

焉栩嘉抖着回应他的吻，按着他后脑的手力气太大。平时冷面的年轻律师几乎全靠伴侣的嘴唇堵住自己羞耻的呻吟，性器抵着对方薄薄腹肌几乎射不出来，他被上下两下颠失了神勾出来的舌尖直接僵在了原地，被翟潇闻狠狠绞住。没法呼吸了，太多了，他有心推开对方，手上动作却是拥得更紧，身体里嵌着的东西硬得可怕，翟潇闻的手死死卡住他腰几乎嵌进皮肉里。

“……让我射。”

他在喘息，字眼从拥吻的嘴角一个一个掉出来。抛开坚硬强势的外壳，却依然连恳求也像邀请。翟潇闻失笑，扯着嘴角拉开距离，他头皮发麻，心头有火在烧：“拿什么换？”

年轻律师眯着双会骗人的眼睛，越是情迷越锐利：

“……让你爽？”

翟潇闻自觉天生是个谎言大师，三分真心掺进七分假意。这就是他生存法则，他自恃精于此道，走钢丝的平衡被拿捏得正正好好。而总有左右为难的时候。比如说，他总不能眼睁睁地看着焉栩嘉去独闯龙潭，又什么也说不出口——他不该知道焉栩嘉的任务。

虽然身处同一组织，他们各自隶属暗流涌动的两个派系——否则也不会误打误撞一开始闹出这么大的乌龙。

他什么也不能说，左思右想拉着人翻来覆去地做。焉栩嘉被他折腾狠了一截小腿挂在他肩头绷得死紧，来回射了两次小腹上一片狼藉。

潇闻。

受不住了他就喊，哑着嗓子被撞得断断续续：潇闻，太多了，好爽。

焉栩嘉的湿发在被面上蹭出一滩水渍，翟潇闻压下来接吻就捅得太狠，他抻长了脖颈缺氧一般叹息，下腹狠狠抽搐两下小腿勾得更高。最开始翟潇闻还在心里算计着航班起飞的时间，到后来他什么都忘了，八爪鱼一样缠在人身上把头埋人肩膀里一下一下往里契。

好舒服啊嘉嘉。他也爽昏了头贴着对方耳朵说胡话，顺着后脑勺上那只呼噜毛的手蹭人脸颊。晕头转向的热潮正汹涌地袭击他，他几乎忘记了初衷，当务之急变成满足两个人不知餍足的胃口，理智成为过燃烧的养料，氧气在情欲中焚尽，可能有那么短暂的几秒他记得自己务必保持冷静不要窒息——

……登机口即将关闭……

潇闻，里面…

机门关闭……滑出跑道……

里面、不、太——啊——

起落架收起……

嘉哥我好热……嘉嘉——拜托了……

爬升……离开这里……

潇闻…翟潇闻！

他们急不可耐地相拥着一头坠入熊熊烈火里。

他们两个都折腾得精疲力尽。翟潇闻在雪白被褥团里拱了个窝险些就这样睡过去，模模糊糊体感身下云团一轻，他在半梦半醒里飘起来，勉强撑开眼皮：“？”

焉栩嘉在拿衣服。他走路都是东倒西歪的，大腿根在抖。

翟潇闻被吓了一跳，连滚带爬地下床去拽他：“你干嘛？”

焉栩嘉更惊吓：“你干嘛？”

“……”翟潇闻几乎立刻意识到自己语气露馅了，黏黏糊糊又去撒娇把头埋人肩膀上拱：“你别走好不好……”

他能感觉到对方的手，半空中犹豫了一下，还是落到他脑袋上不轻不重地拍了两下：“我洗澡。”

翟潇闻：……

他讪讪地松开了环着腰的手：“……哦，那没事了，你洗吧。”

他很长时间没睡得这么好，无需褪黑素和安眠药的梦境黑甜又安逸。杭城的春天，栗蓉蛋糕的滋味，咖啡豆升腾的香气。焉栩嘉举着两个蛋筒沿着柳堤一路跑过来，随手拨的刘海全被春风撩开，荧光绿的外套随着奔跑展开在身后，像只张开翅膀准备起飞的大鸟。

他往后仰了一下才衔住怼过来的抹茶味冰激凌，大学生模样的年轻男孩长腿两步就卸了冲劲停在旁边，见状爆发出一阵大笑，咬着甜筒伸手接他背着的单反相机。

做爽了睡得香，翟潇闻第二天被生物钟叫醒，打着哈欠伸懒腰躲窗帘间漏进来的晨光，晃一晃差点又倒回去睡个回笼觉。脑袋都快挨回酒店的枕头上才突然意识到哪里不对。

身边空无一物。

……我靠焉栩嘉人呢。

翟潇闻硬是给吓清醒了，坐在一堆松软被褥里心念电转。就在这时手机又“叮咚”弹出条新短信——翟潇闻差点没把手机直接扔出去。

——C组没有新动态，应该会坐山观虎斗。

他盯着短短一行字愣了半天神，才咬咬牙狠狠抹了把脸。

——帮我查A3。

——江湖救急！拜托拜托！

一切都像和时间赛跑。未知的任务、未知的地点、未知的时间，只有已知的人物。翟潇闻在去机场的出租车里费劲巴拉地查航班记录，盯着屏幕看得眼睛都花了。高架上车行如潮，一场没有预告的太阳雨正稀里哗啦地浇下来光影交错得飞快，翟潇闻好不容易走私人渠道才截到对方的改签历史，甫一扫屏幕上显示的改签时间，忍不住哀嚎一声把手机往腿上一扔，直接挫败地仰倒在后座上。

啊。人算不如天算。谁知道焉栩嘉昨晚接完他电话就把机票改签了——这也太不——他还以为——

他苦笑着捞起手机跟屏幕上白纸黑字的航班信息对视，半天伸出手指戳了戳那个名字：“……你呀。”

他能怎么办呢。内线那头当时被他震惊得久久没说出话来，手机屏幕黑了又被一遍遍揿亮，他抓着衣服匆忙地边洗漱边往上套，耐着性子等对面的回音——好半天他先等到了一串省略号。

——你疯了吧？

他们这些执行任务的前台特工，从得到编号的那一刻起，外面世界的身份早被洗得干干净净。每个人或多或少都留了后手——比如他在组织里接上未曾谋面的内线、插入流程截取情报的基站——还有更多。谁会放任命运被不可知的上层拿捏，不由己的沉浮里安身已不可能，多少也要抓住立命的筹码。

翟潇闻心说我当然也想明哲保身啊——

然后他眯着眼睛躲着透过雨幕的阳光，叹着气又读了一遍改签完的航班信息，打开了购票软件。

他好歹还受宠若惊过也提心吊胆过那么两秒，谁知道焉栩嘉昨晚本来就没有想过要走——任务也本来就没有想过放弃。

一个小时后翟潇闻攥着机票坐在候机大厅里，背包甩在身边椅子上，发烫的笔记本在大腿上超负荷运转。任务不是派给他的，没有详细信息，线索全靠追查和推理。顺藤摸瓜下去模棱两可的信息苦恼得人直咬指甲盖，新的字符串还随着解读一行一行慢悠悠地弹出来，十分钟后他被迫推翻之前所有推理，惨叫一声一头撞在笔记本屏幕上。

太难了。太难了。

载着焉栩嘉的航班离港四个小时有余，时针慢悠悠地指向正午。模模糊糊触摸到任务时间的迫在眉睫，而他要拿什么去补足横隔的四小时天堑——可能下午，可能晚上，可能就现在。翟摄影师啃着指甲盖，愁苦地想自己连任务目标都不知道，趟这趟浑水怕是要完蛋。

都是焉栩嘉的错。真的。这次真的都是焉栩嘉的错。哪有人这么潇洒不顾中间蹊跷就干脆利落往套里钻，组织权力争夺正进行到最微妙的阶段，A6323成为风谲波诡的角力场，要翟潇闻说，假如他能选择，恨不得躲得越远越好。

而焉栩嘉是不会回避的——所以808bass才是最锐利的刀。

登机广播在头顶响起来，翟潇闻最后扫了遍屏幕上显示的结论，把笔电啪嗒合上往背包里塞。手机在另一边椅子上震动，又是没有号码的短信，先发过来一个粗略的地址，隔了两秒，像在试图措辞：

——希望你不会后悔。

翟潇闻单肩挂着背包一边排进检票的队列一边低着头单手打字：我后悔啊。我后悔死了……

他探出脑袋张望了下前面的队列长度，挫败地塌下了肩膀：……我超后悔的。

他终于踏上舰桥，走向预备起飞的封闭铁鸟。两个小时之后他将降落在异国的土地上，两个小时，够他窝在椅子上重新推八次线索，放空自己睡一场大觉，或者啃掉十个手指甲——好吧。好吧。

翟潇闻最后把一头乱糟糟的头发全兜进卫衣帽子里试图入睡，头顶空调嗖嗖冷风吹得他直缩脖子。如果当鸵鸟总能解决问题他当然乐此不疲，但是阴错阳差实在太多了，他受够了措手不及——焉栩嘉那张脸总在他眼前晃来晃去，晃来晃去，好像在嘲笑他的一时失察和短暂心软最后造就了一个什么样的笑话。

翟潇闻第一次遇到焉栩嘉是在一个春天的夜晚。春风沉醉的那种。当时他到杭城没多久，抱着单反沿着西湖拍夜景，三更半夜的时候坐在湖边爵士酒吧吧台翻片子。旁边什么时候凑过来人的他完全没注意，直到对方修长食指浅浅戳进摄影师面前的盘子，捻走两粒爆米花：“拍得不错。”大学生模样的男孩子支着条长腿说，高脚凳转来转去：“光圈调大了。Waiter，一杯whiskey。”

“……”你哪位被对方的脸堵了回去，暧昧黄色光晕下翟潇闻忍不住好好打量了一下：是他的款。卫衣帽衫牛仔裤，一头蓬松的锡纸烫，刘海毛茸茸的，腿特别的长。翟潇闻端起杯子掩饰了一下自己的视线，大学生接过酒转回来，自然地半个身子往吧台上一倚，翟潇闻注意到他眼珠格外的黑：“你是摄影师吗？”

他抿了口加冰的酒液，饶有兴致地问。

他们花了半个小时聊单反，再半个小时扯闲篇，直到翟潇闻意识到对方脸上可疑的飞红已经为时已晚。他废了老大劲把脑袋栽在他肩膀上的青年拖出酒吧醒醒酒，西湖边的长椅上醺然春风一阵一阵，柔得没有骨头，颈窝里毛茸茸的脑袋比怀里的单反还沉。

“……所以你其实不会喝酒吗？”

毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭，他推测对方是在摇头：“会的。”他说，一把小低音春风里听起来柔软又甜蜜：“第一次喝whiskey。”

看你自然那样还以为你是个老手。翟潇闻不由吐槽，并且良心发现地没有说出口：“一个人来酒吧喝whiskey？”

大学生笑了一下，吸了吸鼻子，灼热呼吸喷进了他敞着的衬衫领口：“没有。只是想试试。”

“一个人？”

“一个人。”

面前的沿湖步道走过对手挽手的小情侣，翟潇闻收了收伸得过开的长腿以防把人家女孩子绊倒，旁边窝着的大男孩反应慢了半拍，有样学样。西湖沿堤装点的光带把开阔水面微微点亮，山楼水树影影绰绰地在湖中摇晃，远的灯火和远的月亮。

“失焦模式。”他听见旁边的人低低地说：“我叫焉栩嘉。”

他呼出一口气，悠悠长长全融进了春风里，远处的灯火隔了一整座广阔的湖冲他狡黠地眨眼睛：“翟潇闻。”

焉栩嘉是杭城本地大学的学生，学法律的。恋爱时期翟潇闻不止一次去他学校找过他。法学院的校区很有毒，建在紧邻钱塘江的山上。每回上山仿佛朝圣，小翟摄影师靠着廊柱等在大讲堂门口喘气，焉栩嘉夹着叠纸质资料和同学一起说说笑笑地出来，一扭头远远看到熟悉的人影，回头打个招呼迈开长腿几步变成跑。

他们拍过黄梅雨季的西湖，月下的荷塘，涨潮的钱江。吃过米其林的日料，道地的猪扒包，烟熏火燎的大排档。一起泡过图书馆，大闹游戏城，在电影院看烂片大声吐槽往嘴里大捧大捧扔爆米花。翟潇闻动了点心思才成功留在了杭城——他表面上是个杂志签约摄影师，事实上他也做得很好。

如果在峭壁上徒手攀登的人抓得到坚实可靠的藤蔓。一开始他当然只当一切都是因缘际会，长长人生春风秋雨，谁没偶遇两个情投意合的人，会来也就会走。直到一次，再一次，温热的血液溅到手上，身体在条件反射地往后躲，脑子里却在走神，算着什么时候能买返程票。翟潇闻咬着刀片摘手套处理现场，监控摄像头缓慢地转向背过去的死角。他站在一潭鲜血旁边，拿靴尖把尸体稍微踢远一点。

回程票什么时候能订呢，最早的一班是什么时候。可能还是要先回趟酒店好好洗个香喷喷的澡美美睡一觉，他好累哦。嘉嘉的微信到底有没有来，他要发什么才能骗到对方的晚安语音。

是你有没有想我，还是我拍完就回来，还是我好想你啊，还是干脆骗骗他，说自己还要多盘桓两天——

靠自己浴室里委屈巴巴的自拍能不能套到男朋友的视频邀请，他得记得先好好检查下有没有哪里溅到血迹。太完蛋了。没想到他翟潇闻都有这么一天，他甚至有点舍不得拽疼他的藤蔓。

换做一年前。连翟潇闻自己都不会信他会主动去申请那个该死的家属保护。该死的——把无拘无束的飘萍留在原地。但是陌生城市的夜里一盏盏灯火飞快从后窗外划过，他瘫在出租车后座啪啪打字，半天一抬头对上后视镜里一张傻乐的脸。

他嘉哥要毕业了。还没见过他穿正装上法庭的样子。不过怎么想都觉得，一定超帅的。

然后——几乎是必然的——他说起来都觉得好笑。他关系变动的申请报告刚打上去没多久就被批下来，背景审查那边过得简简单单。上线云淡风轻地给他回馈：哦，这不正好嘛，挺合适的。一边指挥他推开欧洲小城小酒馆的门：你这次任务的搭档，目标是重要人物，给你们拉了双保险。

欧洲哎。遥远的，千里之外的欧洲。风铃叮咚叮咚随着门开的动作摇晃，他走向他人生中最大的陷阱，然后猝然迎接了一双熟悉的、同样不可思议的黑眼睛。

“……”笑容僵在脸上，他的喉咙在灼烧，监听耳机还开着，上线在耳朵里向他介绍A组的王牌，无双的利刃。而他只感到干渴，不知所措地又舔了舔开裂的嘴唇：“……808bass？”

焉栩嘉坐在那里看着他。黑眼珠。握着杯子。他勉强笑了一下，指节是白的：“……W。”

要不了两秒钟，哪怕思绪纷纷缠成毛线团他们也各自飞快择出了线头。那些“旅拍”“交流”“评选”和“会议”最后落向何方，都有了昭然的答案，那两秒钟翟潇闻本能地祈祷时间停止，哪怕停在这崩裂的一刻。而两秒之后他坐下来，他的男朋友——焉栩嘉——808bass——把另一杯软饮慢慢慢慢推到他面前：盛得过满的杯子摇晃着洒了一片，实木桌面上曳出一道长长的湿痕。翟潇闻以为自己会语无伦次，然而他听见自己的声音，有点紧绷，但是口齿清晰：“我们从哪里开始？”

结束了。

下定决心之前他当然通过组织的渠道去查过焉栩嘉的背景。干干净净。规规整整——跟翟潇闻自己的履历一样，干干净净。

很公平。超公平的。全扯平了，谁都不欠对方什么。

翟潇闻千里迢迢一直追到首尔，赶到财阀楼下的时候还是晚了，整幢楼火警响得惊天动地。他匆忙碰上出租车的车门差点夹到自己背包带子，全楼的人都在往外跑，就他一个人逆着人流往台阶上挤。

超后悔的。真的。每一步心都在滴血，他就是个可怜巴巴的摄影师，还没带单反出门。

除了今天这一笔了，翟潇闻苦着脸在心里记下，三阶台阶并作两步。

你准备拿什么还我。

焉栩嘉靠在安全楼梯转角，横飞子弹打在消防箱上砰砰两声。还有余裕让他扯扯正装下摆，再解开衬衫最顶上两颗扣子喘口气。他西装革履走进去，一身是血杀出来，几十层的摩天大楼一路从顶层董事长办公室往下穿，碾着一地碎玻璃一步一步扯开领带。

几层楼之上远远传来轰然的爆炸声，焉栩嘉低头看眼表，才发现蓝宝石玻璃早就被流弹击碎了。

“哇，很贵的啊。”他哭笑不得地低低嘟哝了一句，解了表带活动活动手腕。

现在身处的楼层大概是在大楼的中部吧。火警是他拉的，时间很充裕，对面想要抓活的——顶尖杀手嗤笑一声。不知道他们现在有没有发现董事会议室里一地的尸体，假如发现了，是不是会端正一下谁是猫谁是鼠的认知。

杂乱的脚步声靠近了，从楼上下来的。还有压低的呼喝声。那帮子私人保镖。武装到牙齿，四肢发达头脑简单的杂鱼。焉栩嘉都有点想笑了，是谁给了目标们安全感——繁华闹市、自己的地盘还是肌肉猛男，其实都脆弱得像张纸一样。

危险的什么时候是明面上的敌人过？那种东西，只要你足够警惕就行了。

年轻律师垂着眼睛用口型倒数，三、二、一，最后的数字拉出近似微笑的弧度。皮鞋跟儿卡着倒计时的点准确地把踩着的烟雾弹磕进了嘈杂往下涌的人群，他利索地翻滚出去一枪先崩掉一个，侧身引肘再干脆利落地击断一截脆弱咽喉。

都说了，危险的从来都是暗流。

训练有素的耳朵迅速捕获了混在枪声、警报声和爆炸中整齐划一向上来的哒哒脚步，还有一致的弹药袋撞击配装腰带的轻响。他放线要钓的鱼终于咬钩，那一刻焉栩嘉甚至长出一口气，感到一点久违的轻松。很专业，够专业——过于专业的大楼保卫人员。到现在才姗姗来迟地出现。

信息量严重不足，谁知道这是借刀杀人的刀还是需要抹除的人，但是不变应万变总是没错的。势力更迭明争暗斗，他无意其中争胜，只不过风头过劲总难独善其身，摆明了请君入瓮的阳谋他独闯龙潭也算是表现了一点自己的力量。

秀肌肉总是要付出点代价的。焉栩嘉有这个觉悟。只不过整个楼道突然被刺目白光填满的那一刻他还是措手不及飚出一声低低的我操。

疯了疯了，杀敌一千自损八百。一时在场所有人被褫夺视野，交火声炸响——所有人都在开枪。

焉栩嘉费了点劲才站起来。他肩上挨了一枪子，万幸黑西装一时什么都看不出来。枪落在两米多远的地方。眼前的阶梯向上螺旋，淋漓的鲜血顺着台阶往下淌，越过他的脚跟。背后是最后残余的三个人——三个，都站立不稳浑身是血。都平举着黑洞洞的枪口。

失血令人发抖，他慢吞吞地倒吸冷气，垂着眼睫在争取到的一点点时间里飞快计算要付出什么代价才能全身而退。

真的到了赌博的关口也能押上一切，毕竟是808bass自己借力打力，要迎接什么样的结局他都毫无怨言。名义上的律师低头飞快地对自己笑了一下，尽量缓慢地举起手：“我投……”

枪响了。

先一声。然后两下。紧跟着杂乱的又是两声。焉栩嘉猛地回头正赶上狼狈的最后一声枪响。

后来者一口气爬了近二十层楼梯，气喘吁吁地正放下枪。

“你干嘛啊……”

翟潇闻一脚深一脚浅地往他走，刘海黏在额头上，表情比起笑更像要哭：

“你干嘛啊。”

“知道我枪法差。”

“还要这样搞我。”

“……你怎么来了。”轨道在什么时候出现了巨大的偏差。他没等到黄雀，等来的是意想不到的闯入者。

焉栩嘉有点无语，早在意识到这是个陷阱的时候他就顺势以身做饵试图借机窥探水面下的茫茫冰山。功亏一篑倒是其次，他没想到会把翟潇闻设计进去。

这算什么啊。这个人总是、永远在给他严密简练的计划制造意外因素。

他真的无语到想笑。从一开始相遇，从他爱上他，从他不动声色地试图动用组织的力量去保护一无所知的小摄影师，从他匆匆忙忙从现场闯出来血都没擦干净就去接对方黏黏糊糊的视频通话。

从他坐在欧洲的小酒馆里，风铃声昭示着那个“危险又深不可测”的搭档的到来，他带着礼节性的笑抬起眼睛，然后迎接了人生中最大的陷阱。

“……808bass？”

“……W。”

很公平。谎言大师从没提供过真相，不说谎的利刃也确实没说过谎。他当时手指骨节用力到发白推个杯子都几乎在抖，翟潇闻茶褐色的瞳孔望过来，声音是涩的：“我们从哪里开始？”

这算什么啊。

他从来没觉得自己这么荒谬过。

而更荒谬的事情总在后面。他们住进目标所在的酒店，以同性情侣的身份——居然还是以同性情侣的身份。酒店监控布得严丝合缝，微妙的寂静里他们对上眼神，然后迅速确认了共同的直觉：房间里有窃听器。

尴尬能有两秒吗，而事实上每次回忆起来焉栩嘉总觉得那是一个世纪。先叫的是翟潇闻。是说叫床。高一声低一声，模仿得惟妙惟肖。焉栩嘉跟他的情侣并排躺在床上自暴自弃地配合他的表演，曲起膝盖掩饰真实的生理反应。

……真的。太荒谬了。他从来没有这么无言过。无语到好笑。好笑到想哭。

而现在。干他妈的就现在，火警在头顶上惊天动地地狂响，一地横七竖八的尸体，血流得到处都是，他捂住自己肩上对穿的伤口，翟潇闻还浑然不知地拎着枪走过来想抱他——他差点赶不上，吓得心到现在都在狂跳。

焉栩嘉无语得要死。

最无语的是他看着翟潇闻走过来朝他伸出手，一副很委屈的样子。

还是想要吻他。


End file.
